E-Commerce Machine
This should help get you started with the basics and give you some tips to help you move forward. Please feel free to ask questions, and make suggestions on how this document may be improved. Good luck and good selling! 'How do I get the machine?' A. Players will get a quest at level 10 that rewards the E-Commerce Machine. If you have completed the quest, you will find the E-Comm machine in your inventory. 'What do I do with the machine?' A. You need to place the machine in your store and click on the blue flashing arrow above it to activate the first set of goals. As soon as you click the blue arrow a 24-hour countdown begins. Each goal consists of 3 items (displays) that you must order, "stock all" goods into the stockroom when the order is ready, then you will click to deliver to E-Commerce customers (NOT your store customers). 'Where should I place the machine?' A. Most players place their machine in the upper half of their store, so visiting neighbors can easily see the displays. You should make a special E-Comm area large enough to accommodate the machine and the 3 displays for your goal. It is your responsibility to make it easy for visitors to find your E-Comm displays. Don't expect them to search all over to find loose displays scattered around your store. Putting a different color floor tile in that area and surrounding the area with barricades, lights, or anything that will draw attention will help. Visit other stores to see how they are set up to attract attention. 'Will I be able to meet the deadline?' A. If you place your machine and displays prominently, many of your visiting neighbors will click to speed up the orders so you meet the deadline. Check often to see if a visitor has clicked on them so you can clear those clicks. No one else can speed them up if you haven't cleared the previous help. If you get close to the deadline and your orders won't be ready in time, comment under the "I Need Speed Up Help" post and let members know you need help right away. 'How do I order and stock the required items?' Click on the machine to see what 3 displays are needed for the goal, and how many of each item you need to fulfill the goal. You will see a button beneath each item that will take you to the display ordering page. You may already have some items out in your store. If you do, it is IMPORTANT that you click on "stock all" to empty the display and put the items into your stockroom. You need to "stock all" BEFORE you order more to fulfill the required number of that item. That will empty the display so your store customers don't buy them. Remember, these orders are ONLY for E-Commerce customers, so you will need to barricade the displays from store customers if the display isn't empty. Once you "stock all" place the 3 empty display cases into the area you set up for your E-Comm business. Then click to order enough to reach your goal. Look at your options carefully. Sometimes you get more by placing a 12-hour order 2 times, rather than one long 1-day order. 'I am unable to "stock all" before I place an order because I already have an order started. What do I do?' It's bound to happen once in a while. You should still put that display into your E-Comm area, but make sure you put a barricade around it so you store customers don't buy any. That's why you'll see barricades around most of your neighbors' E-Comm areas. 'How do I deliver the items to my E-Commerce customers?' When a shipment arrives, click the display and click "stock all" to put the entire shipment into your stockroom. When you have enough to meet the goal, the button for that item in the machine will say 'deliver". Click it and your done with that one! Do the same with the other items. If there is any stock left over, you will find it in your stockroom and you can put it in your displays. Now you are ready to move your displays to make room for the next ones. Congrats! 'What rewards will I get for completing goals?' You will receive coins, cards, coin ops or attractions. You won't know until you have the needed thumbs for that goal. There are hundreds of goals, so the rewards are plentiful! 'What happens if I miss the deadline?' The machine simply moves ahead to the next set of goals for you to start. 'What if I will be away from my store or I want to take a break from doing E-Comm goals for a while?' After you complete a set of goals, you can put the machine back into inventory until you want to work on another goal, or leave it in the store but don't click on the blue arrow. Remember that if you click on the blue arrow above the machine, the clock starts! Category:E-commerce Category:What is the use of this machine?